Prior art embodiments of arrangements of pattern indications in a pattern selecting device of a sewing machine for selecting stitching patterns by directly finger-pushing the pattern indicator will be explained first.
FIG. 1 shows one example of the prior art, in which there are positioned seat switches (not shown) under pattern indicators 1, 1a which are sectioned by partitions 2 being higher than the pattern indicators 1, 1a so that pushing may be correctly made on the pattern indicators 1, 1a. With respect to the long pattern indicator 1a, an auxiliary shape 3 is necessary which indicates a position to be pushed. This shape 3 is formed in concave or convex. If pitches between centers to be finger-pushed of the pattern indicators 1, 1a are assumed as P.sub.1, P.sub.2 and P.sub.3 respectively, "P.sub.1 P.sub.2 and P.sub.3 " is obtained, since the pattern indicators 1, 1a are lengthy in longitudinal direction, and P.sub.1 should be sized at least the width of finger. Therefore, P.sub.2 and P.sub.3 become large sized, exceeding the operational necessity.
FIG. 3 shows another example, in which auxiliary shapes 5 are provided to short pattern indicators 4 and long pattern indicators 4a, and more accurate operation would be possible in comparison with the case shown in FIG. 1. If the pitches between centers to be finger-pushed are assumed as P.sub.4, P.sub.5 and P.sub.6, these pitches are the same as in FIG. 1, and wasteful areas will be brought about.
FIG. 5 shows a further example, in which if each of pattern indicators 7 is positioned laterally in length, a pitch P.sub.8 may be made small in column with respect to a pitch P.sub.7 in lateral direction, and this pitch P.sub.8 may be made smaller than the pitches P.sub.2 (P.sub.3) and P.sub.5 (P.sub.6) in FIGS. 1 and 2. However, since the pattern indicator 7 is shown laterally in length, inconvenience will arise in indication for actually formed stitches, and further since the pitch P.sub.7 in the lateral direction requires a certain largeness for easily watching the indicated pattern, its size will exceed the minimum size necessary to the finger-pushing, so that wastefull areas are also brought about.